


Man's Best Friend

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Sam opened the motel door, there really was a dog sitting on the bed and not a woman. Here is my take on what would happen. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

Disclaimer: I pains me to say, but I still don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.  
A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story!! :)

Tag: Man's Best Friend with Benefits  
Sam: Hey.  
Dean: Hey.  
Sam: (blocking the door) Okay, okay. Before you get pissed off. I just wanted let you know this is not my fault. She just showed up at the door. Didn't track any mud. Just wanted her belly scratched. I thought maybe she could stay the night and we'd try to find her a home tomorrow.  
Sam opened the door to the motel and stood out of the way, and showed Dean what was in the room...  
A/N: What if when Sam opened the motel door, there really was a dog sitting on the bed and not a woman. Here is my take on what would happen. Enjoy!  
Sam stood next to the door nervously, waiting for the ultimate explosion from his brother in five...four...three...two...one.  
"Sam!" Dean yelled. "What the hell!?"  
"Like I said, she just showed up." Sam said, giving Dean his patented 'puppy-eyes'.  
"You know how I feel about dogs." Dean stalked into the room, Sam following right behind.  
"Yeah, I know," Sam said dejectedly, walking over to the dog. "But she didn't have a place to go. She has no tags. So maybe we can let her stay and..."  
"Sam. No." Dean said folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the rickety motel room table. "We are not keeping this dog."  
"I'm not saying keep her keep her. It'll just be until we find her owner." Sam said sitting on the bed and petting the Doberman.  
"Sam." Dean raised an eyebrow at his sibling expectantly.  
"Please Dean," Sam begged, looking at his brother. "She won't be any trouble. I'd take care of her."  
"Dammit, Sammy." Dean snarled, trying to resist his brother's pathetic expression.  
"Please Dean." Sam continued to wheedle, knowing that if he continued long enough, Dean would give in.  
"Fine. Fine. Just until we find her owners." Dean told his brother, annoyed that he had caved so quickly.  
"Thanks, Dean." Sam said smiling. The dog got up and jumped onto Sam's lap and started licking his face excitedly. All Dean could do was shake his head as he watched the dog attack his little brother.  
The next day, Dean woke up to something heavy sitting on his chest. That dog was curled up on him in the bed.  
"Oh no," Dean said, shoving the animal onto the floor. "Get down. There is no way you're staying here."  
Sam walked in the room, caring several bags of groceries and items from the local pet store. He saw the dog staring at Dean from beside the bed and started laughing  
"You knew about this?" Dean asked irritably, sitting up in bed. "Get this dog, or it's going to find out personally if all dogs go to heaven."  
"Come here, girl," Sam said smiling, patting his leg. The dog turned away from Dean and walked over to Sam. Dean huffed his dislike for the dog, and stood up. He went and got some clean clothes out of his duffel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Sam went through the grocery bags and got the bowl and food out that he bought for the dog. He filled the bowl up half way and sat it down on the floor and watched how the dog sniffed the food and then began to eat. Sam smiled and watched the dog.  
"We're gonna have to name you," Sam said going through the rest of the bags.  
"We are not naming that dog," Dean yelled through the bathroom door, "Once you name it you start getting attached to it and then you'll never want it to leave."  
Seriously, Dean's hearing is just too sharp since he got back from Purgatory, Sam thought shaking his head.  
"We have to call her something, can't just keep saying 'girl' or 'dog'," Sam argued, pulling out a leash and collar.  
Dean walked out of the bathroom dressed. "How about we call her... Cujo."  
"No." Sam deadpanned. There was no way they were calling her that. He thought for a moment and then smiled, "How about Haley."  
After Haley ate and Sam walked her, Dean decided to go get breakfast. When he came back, he saw a sight that he couldn't deny was cute, even if he disliked dogs. Sam was lying on the bed and Haley, as Sam is so persistent on calling the dog, was sprawled out across his stomach.  
"Hey," Dean said walking over to Sam shaking his foot. "Come eat."  
Sam stretched and got up and walked over to the table. Dean emptied the contents of the bag of food in front of Sam.  
"So, how are we going to find Haley's home?" Dean asked sitting down.  
"I've already posted a picture of her on the web and put our numbers on it." Sam said taking a bite from his short stack of pancakes. "I guess now we just wait for someone to call."  
"What? And how long is that going to take?" Dean asked clearly upset.  
"I don't know. Hopefully not long."  
Not long happened to take over two weeks before they heard anything from Hayley's owners. Sam and Dean were back at the 'Men of Letters' bunker (or Bat Cave as Dean likes to put it) when Dean received a call from an unknown number.  
"Hello... Yeah, who is this... Yeah... What kind of dog?... Yeah... No, we can bring her... Why did it take you so long to call?... Oh okay, well give me and my brother a few days and we can bring her back home to you... Yeah, your welcome." Dean hung up the phone.  
Sam walked into the library where Dean was. Haley padding along right behind him.  
"Well, Haley's owner just called." Dean said.  
"What," Sam said, sounding shocked. He had started thinking that maybe she had been a stray and that they could keep her, "Okay… did you get their info?"  
"Yeah," Dean told his brother, trying to ignore his brother's crestfallen expression. "Jen said that she was out of town and she asked a friend if they would watch her. Her name is actually Peaches. For some reason, Peaches got out of their fenced backyard and went wandering."  
"Wow," Sam said without any enthusiasm. Dean sighed; he couldn't help feel a little bad for his brother. That dog had become his constant companion- besides Dean, of course.  
"Sammy, you knew we couldn't keep her," Dean explained as if to a child.  
Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know. It's just when we weren't hearing anything and you weren't complaining about her, that maybe…"  
"Yeah, well, Jen wants her dog back. We're leaving in the morning."  
Sam turned and walked out of the library. Dean couldn't help but feel sad as well. Sam was right, Haley, well Peaches, was growing on him. But he knew that they couldn't keep that dog. He went to his room and started packing for the drive that he knew would break his brother's heart.  
The next day, they set out for the drive to Jen's house. They arrived that evening. When they arrived at the house, a woman was waiting for them at the door. She was fairly nice looking. When they got out of the car, Sam let Peaches out from the back seat and she ran right to Jen like they haven't missed a day. Sam smiled at the reunion, but couldn't help that his heart was breaking into a million pieces.  
"Thank you so much," Jen said to both of them.  
"You're welcome," Sam said, his voice was a little shaky.  
Dean got all of Peaches' things that they accumulated over the two weeks and walked up to Jen and handed the items to her, "You probably don't need all of this but… well, we can't use it."  
"Thank you, again," Jen said. "For taking such good care of her."  
"Not a problem," Dean smiled.  
"Would you two like to come in for a minute?" Jen asked, catching sight of how unhappy the taller of the two men looked. She guessed that Peaches had managed to worm her way into the young man's heart and she felt a little bad for him.  
Dean looked back at Sam and saw the heartbroken look on his brother's face and knew they needed to go. Sam was trying to keep it together while they were in front of Peaches' owner.  
"Thanks but we really need to get back on the road. You take care, alright?" Dean said in the friendliest manner he could.  
Dean walked back to the car. Sam sat down in the passenger's seat in time for the tear that he was trying not to let fall, streak down his face. Dean got in the car, looked over at his brother who was just staring out the window, started the Impala and drove away.  
The ride back to the Bat Cave was a quiet one. Neither brother said much of anything during the drive or for a few days after getting back home.  
A few months later.  
Sam had just finished the second trial. Dean could see that his brother was getting weaker and weaker. They'd just gotten back to the Bat Cave when Dean's phone rang. Sam had retreated to his room, claiming he was tired and needed to lie down for a bit. Dean answered his phone.  
"Hello... Yeah, who is this?... Oh hi. How are you doing?...Yeah, everything is going good... Yeah, I can come... Oh okay give me a few hours, bye." Dean hung up the phone and wondered what on earth Jen wanted that was so important that he had to drive all the way out to see her again. They'd returned her dog to her, so why was she calling them again? Dean didn't really like the idea that she still had their number either.  
"Hey Sammy," Dean called as he walked to his brother's room. He stopped in the doorway and paused when he saw Sam lying on the bed, curled in on his side.  
"Yeah?" Sam answered without moving, he sounded exhausted.  
"You feel up to a drive?" Dean asked after a pause. Maybe he should just go see Jen and let Sam rest, God knew the kid needed it.  
"No, not really. We just got back." Sam said and closed his eyes. "I just want to sleep."  
"Okay," Dean said. "Well, I need to go out for a bit. I'll be gone to be a couple of hours. You think you'll be okay here by yourself?"  
"Yeah, sure." Sam mumbled his answer. Dean bit his lip, debating whether to tell Sam that it was Jen who had called. He knew Sam needed to rest but he also didn't feel safe leaving his brother alone. Before Dean could say anything more though, he heard his brother's deep, slow breathing and realized Sam was fast asleep. Dean left the room and headed out to the Impala.  
A few hours later he was back at Jen's house. He got out of the car and knocked on her door; she opened it almost immediately.  
"Hey, Dean." Jen said moving to the side and allowing Dean entrance in the house. "I am so happy you could make it here."  
"How are you doing?" Dean asked walking into her house. "How is Peaches?"  
"That's why I wanted you to come," Jen said walking past Dean.  
His heart skipped a beat.  
"What's wrong with Peaches?" Dean asked a little worried.  
"Oh, she's fine. Wonderful to be quite frank." Jen strolled out of the room leaving Dean standing in the foyer. When she returned, she had a small bundle in her hand. "She was pregnant while she was with you boys. That's why I wanted her to stay with friends. But we both know how that ended up."  
"Yeah," Dean smirked.  
"Well, I saw how much Peaches meant to you and especially your brother. I saw his face when you drove off. I know he was completely heartbroken."  
"Yeah, he was. Still is, I think." Dean admitted.  
"Well, you never gave me a chance to repay you for everything you did for Peaches. You fed her, took her in. You didn't have to, but you did. And I am forever in your debt."  
"Yeah, well, I think you should be thanking Sam for that. He was the one she went to. Me, I'm not that fond of dogs, but I'll say that Peaches really grew on me."  
"Well, I would really be honored if you would take this for my appreciation for what you and your brother did for my dog."  
Jen handed Dean the little small bundle that she was carrying. Dean looked into his hand and saw a small puppy. His heart leapt.  
"I know it's not much, but I just wanted to thank you."  
"Thank you," Dean said. "Thank you so much. I think Sam would love this."  
After a few more minutes, Dean left Jen's house for a second time with a passenger he wasn't expecting to be coming home with. Sam's gonna be so happy, Dean thought.  
When Dean got back to the bunker, he went to check on Sam and saw that he was still pretty much in the same spot he was in when he left. The little puppy in his arms started to squirm and yip. Dean put her down on the floor and he watched as the puppy walked over to the bed. It tried to get on, and after three tries managed to jump onto the low-lying piece of furniture. She walked up close to Sam and curled up and went to sleep. Dean couldn't help but smile at that. He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to make dinner. He knew Sam was going to have a very nice surprise when he woke up.  
The End  
A/N: Please read and review!! :) Your reviews are my bread and butter!! :)  
Much love to you all!!  
Hugs and Kisses!!  
Mandancie


End file.
